Christmas Nights in Blue Naruto Style
by Camui Hyde
Summary: Song fic. Naruto and Sakura meet up again in a bar on christmas eve. Song is Christmas Nights in Blue by the Transiberian Orchestra


Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters.  
Sasuke: That's right, I wouldn't let you own me  
Me: …Okay so you just lost your part in this  
Sasuke: ……………………  
Me: And the song is Christmas Nights in Blue by the Transiberian Orchestra. (with a little bit of the intro narration)

_Everyone who entered that place depressed, that piano player turned their night around_

And so it was that Sakura Haruno entered the bar that evening. It had been a few years since she had come to New York City, and lost her friendship with two other ninjas when they arrived here. It was around Christmas time that the fight had happened, and Naruto and Sasuke had left their apartment. Sakura sighed and sat down at a little table. She shed her leather jacket that was dyed red and revealed a short denim skirt and a cute red top.

_And one by one he'd draw each person out of their self-imposed cage_

Sakura peered over to the piano where she heard a nice jazzy rhythm and her eyes widened; it was none other than Kakashi: her old sensei.

_And before they realized it he had them singing on the stage_

In a classic Blues Brother's outfit, Naruto Uzumaki walked onto the stage, unsure of himself. He sighed and tilted his hat down as the piano started up a rhythm. Naruto opened his lips and began to sing.

_Just another night in New York City, snow comes down looks real pretty_

Sakura quickly turned as she heard Naruto's all too familiar voice. Naruto began to sway with the beat and pointed outside to where the snow was a pale yellow; doused in the bar lights.

_Don't know how but suddenly there you are with Jelly Roll Morton playin' for the bar_

Sakura blushed as she watched Naruto rock slowly back and forth. Naruto pointed over to Kakashi who shot a grin back at Naruto.

_Inside here, lights are low, but each song has its own glow_

Sakura smiled as she relaxed in her chair, enjoying the show. Naruto grabbed the mic and began to walk around the stage, still rocking.

_As he floats them through that smokey air you just can't believe he's really there. How old is he? Cannot say, but claims he taught Cab Calloway and on this night, I somehow believe him. Knows every song that Christmas got, even ones my brain has dropped. Just him and that old fir tree. All lit up this night_

Naruto smirked as he and Kakashi rocked in sync, but Kakashi not missing a single note. With a snap of his fingers there was a bright blue light shining over Kakashi.

_Electric blue._

Sakura smiled and stood up. Naruto noticed her and quickly strolled down to her as Kakashi played a little solo. Sakura leaned in towards Naruto and took the microphone, pointing to Kakashi, then pulling her lips apart.

_Just another night in New York City, snow comes down looks real pretty_

Sakura strutted up onto the stage and kept the strut up as she walked in a circle around the stage.

_Can't believe but suddenly there you are _

She pointed out to the people sitting at the bar

_Talkin' with strangers sittin' cross the bar_

She smiled and hopped off stage, then walked around the bar tapping shoulders of a bunch of girls and guys.

_Suddenly all are laughin' _

Naruto smiled and sat at the bar, looking across it and shooting a laugh toward an old friend of his.

_This night's smart, always craftin'_

Sakura walked over to Naruto and pulled the hat off his head, putting it on her own.

_Hits a wall, it just builds a stairs._

Sakura walked over to the door and swung it wide open.

_Outside the colored lights they bleed for snow is white and colors need as it just comes down like pure salvation_

She smiled as she picked up a little snow in one hand, then tossed it out into the street.

_It offers all its amnesty and makes your neighbor different see? By the lights of that fir tree and this old bar_

She smiled as she took the hat back off.

_Electrified in blue_

Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sakura and took the microphone back. He then grabbed her by the hand and led her back onto the stage.

_I gotta drop dead simple childhood view of salvation. Perhaps that's how it was always meant to be and the more I add up all this information_

Naruto pulled away from Sakura but kept his hand in hers and pulled her toward himself

_It seems it all comes down in the end to you and me_

Naruto smiled as he placed a small kiss on Sakura's lips as she twirled in and out of his arms.

Sakura blushed as she ran back to her seat and pulled her cellphone out, dialing Tenten's number. Naruto smiled and picked up the song again.

_So you look around 'til you find a phone. Then you call your mom and everyone at home and the bar looks on and they start to cheer_ _when you talk to folks you haven't seen in years_

Naruto pointed to the bar as the people turned toward Sakura and started clapping.

_And the snow comes down and the children play and pray to God it never goes away_

Sakura blushed deeply as she looked up at the smirking Naruto.

_And a childhood prayer should never be denied as the night rolls on 'til it's carolized_

Naruto smiled as he stepped down the stage to Sakura's side. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto and he smiled at her. Kakashi looked over toward Naruto and Naruto quickly tossed the microphone over to his friend. Kakashi kept playing the piano with one hand and held the microphone in the other.

_And on this tree the light's are done but the colors here are down to one I guess it kinda fits the situation_

Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto and Sakura make their way toward the door of the bar.

_  
Ornaments still shining bright watch them glitter in the light. Just this old fir tree and me all lit up this night_

Naruto nodded to Kakashi as he slipped out the doorway after his lover.

_Electric blue._

Me: So that's it  
Naruto: …you rock..  
Sakura: …Why'd you pair us together?  
Me: BECAUSE IT WAS MY STORY! I AM YOUR GO--stabbed in the back of the neck  
Sasuke: NO ONE leaves me nameless…


End file.
